


you will not TIE me down again

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: TIE Vader [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, TIE Vader, Vader ditches the Empire and flies off into the starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: This was originally supposed to be for a prompt on tumblr, but it went off track and became it's own thing. Oops.





	

Vader could sense his master’s anger.

Well, not truthfully; he was nearly on the opposite side of the galaxy. Much too far away to truly sense the Emperor.

But at times, in the back of his mind, he could feel it.

Rage. And a promise.

_You will be mine again._

He did not allow himself to dwell on it.

He was uncertain exactly how long it had been since his desertion; there was no time in space. Only darkness, and silence.

And in the absence of anything else, his thoughts had begun to fill that silence.

When he had wired himself into the TIE Advanced that was now his body, he had felt free. Free in a way he never felt, outside of flying.

And now… now he was  _always_  flying.

But the Emperor, upon discovering Vader’s modifications, had been… displeased. He had demanded that Vader return himself to his original design, immediately.

But Vader did not want to give up his new body. He had found something  _good_  in the TIE fighter, something that reminded him of  _happiness_ , and he could not lose it.

He had not thought about his decision to leave the Empire; he had simply acted. Seconds after the Emperor’s message had ended, Vader was gone. Flying away from the  _Executor_  at full speed, firing warning shots at any who attempted to follow.

And now, here he was. Flying through space, no destination or direction, alone and  _free_.

His  _former_  master would not take this from him.

Vader wouldn’t allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
